The present invention relates to an optical apparatus including actuators which respectively drives an image stabilizing lens and a movable lens.
An optical apparatus such as an image pickup apparatus or an interchangeable lens is provided with an actuator that moves a movable lens which is movable in a direction of an optical axis of an optical system to perform variation of magnification or focusing. Further, such an optical apparatus includes, in order to suppress image shaking caused by hand jiggling, an image stabilizing mechanism including an image stabilizing lens which is shiftable with respect to the optical axis of the optical system and two actuators which shift the image stabilizing lens in a pitch direction and a yaw direction.
As an actuator shifting the image stabilizing lens, an actuator comprises a coil and a magnet is generally used. On the other hand, as an actuator moving the movable lens, a rotation type motor or a linear actuator (voice coil motor) comprises a coil and a magnet may be used.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-295249 discloses an optical apparatus in which, when viewed in a direction of an optical axis, an actuator for moving a movable lens (hereinafter referred to as “lens moving actuator”) and one of two actuators for shifting an image stabilizing lens (hereinafter referred to as “image stabilizing actuators”) are arranged at positions symmetric to each other with respect to a position of the optical axis. Such an arrangement can achieve miniaturization of the optical apparatus in its radial direction and its optical axis direction.
However, in the optical apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-295249, a distance between the lens moving actuator and the one of the two image stabilizing actuators is extremely shorter than that between the lens moving actuator and the other one of the two image stabilizing actuators. Therefore, the lens moving actuator and the one of the two image stabilizing actuators magnetically interfere with each other, which influences operations of these actuators.
Moreover, when the distance between the lens moving actuator and the image stabilizing actuator is short, leakage magnetic fluxes from the lens moving actuator and the image stabilizing actuator influence magnetic sensors such as hall sensors or MR sensors which detect positions of the respective lenses. In this case, positional detection accuracy of the magnetic sensors may be decreased.